


Law and Auror: Muggle Victims Unit

by TexasDex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasDex/pseuds/TexasDex
Summary: "In the magical justice system, offenses against muggles are considered especially heinous. In London, the dedicated aurors who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Muggle Victims Unit. These are their stories." (chung chung)





	Law and Auror: Muggle Victims Unit

**Author's Note:**

> Combining all the magic and wonder of the HP universe with the concept of a police procedural that features sex crimes. What could possibly go wrong? Not a crossover, just exploring an aspect of the HP universe that's a bit too dark to be featured in the books. I expect this will be more tonally similar to SVU than to HP, and I don't plan to tag every specific type of crime, so read with care.
> 
> Just kind of tossing this out there for now; I don't have plans for a specific schedule yet, but maybe once I have more free time I'll try for regular updates.

"Department of Magical Crimes Against Muggles"

The sign had been inked by a hurried hand, and was affixed with spell-o-tape to the small, heavy oak door that stood before her. Clearly the depths of the Ministry were not all dark and mysterious; some were just poorly lit. And smelled a little funny. No matter. Rose had been warned that this posting wouldn't be glamorous when she'd been assigned to it. So she pushed her way through the door and laid eyes on her new office.

At first she was concerned that she might have the wrong room. She could have fit the whole thing in the back of her parents' minivan, and still had room for an extra trunk. The walls arched toward the center making the sides of the office unsuitable for standing, adding to the claustrophobic feel, and seemingly every square inch of space was taken up by file cabinets or a few mismatched desks. She wasn't even sure there was anyone in it at all, until she heard a thunk and a slight muttering.

Rose turned sideways to slide between two of the file cabinets and find the source of the noise.

A tall, portly man with thinning hair and traces of gray in his beard was rummaging through a file cabinet, apparently looking for something. He held up a finger in a 'just a second' gesture, and kept pulling the drawer further and further open, until it took up more of the office than should have been possible. She had gotten used to most parts of the wizarding world, but the fact that the cabinet itself couldn't possibly fit such a long drawer still tickled her a little bit, even though she could do an extension charm with her eyes closed.

He found a folder, placed a sheet of parchment in it, picked out another folder, and shut the drawer with a kachunk that resonated through the tiny office. Without a word he rummaged through the file, pulled one paper out, and put the lot on his desk. Then he looked up.

"Head auror Hector Macmillan at your service. Are you here to report a crime?"

"Uh no. I'm Rose Zeller."

"Well hello Rose, what can I do you for?"

"Umm... I'm meant to work here?"

His animated demeanor paused for a second, he looked at the ceiling with a puzzled expression, and then responded: "Tuesday already?"

"Yes", she responded quietly.

"Well! Welcome, Rose! Why don't you put down your sack and get settled while I figure out what to do with you."

He gestured to a desk in the corner of the office that reminded her more of a Hogwarts classroom desk than one you'd find in an office. She sat and glanced around the room as he waved his wand a bit quietly, then shuffled the papers on his desk. They'd managed to fit quite a bit despite the cramped quarters; his desk was about as broad as could possibly fit in the space, and ornately carved, but covered in papers and stains.

Rose dropped her worn, muggle-style backpack to the floor, then reached deep inside for a spare quill and some blank parchment. She spread it out on the small desk surface, and then looked to Macmillan expectantly. When she finally caught his eye he deflated, and sighed.

"What enemy did you make to get assigned here?" he asked.

Not a promising start.

"I didn't... uh... nobody?"

"Really?" His incredulity didn't bode well for her future as an auror, and the sinking feeling in her stomach subsided only slightly when she recalled her assignment.

"Hermione Granger gave me this job herself."

"So, everybody then?"

Rose returned a confused and uneasy look.

"She's not exactly been making friends with the rest of the Ministry, what with her muggle-loving magical cooperation and elf welfare and such."

Rose shot him a slightly indignant look. "My parents are muggles."

"Don't get me wrong, I got nothin' against 'em. Lisa's part muggle and she's an amazing witch. But not many in the Ministry feel the same. That's why this department has two aurors in a dingy office, to cover the whole of Great Britain. Three now I guess."

"Who's the third?"

"Lisa? Brilliant girl. A bit standoffish, not exactly the friendliest. You might not meet her for a bit, she seems to keep odd hours, but she's done amazing work.

"What, exactly, does this office do?"

"Just what it says. We investigate magical crimes against muggles."

Rose waited for an elaboration that didn't come.

"Yes, I figured that, but how does it work?"

"Well, Miss Hamm works undercover in muggle law enforcement. When she spots a crime that looks like it was magical, she refers it to me and I investigate. She's good at spotting traces of magic like that.

"I just finished up a case where a kid was using his parents' invisibility cloak to steal things from nearby muggle stores. Bunch of police reports for things mysteriously disappearing during store hours with no explanation. Had to tell the kids parents, get all the stuff back, and arrange for it to turn up in a box by the side of the road in a different town."

"Didn't he get in any trouble?"

"Well yeah, I told his parents. They certainly aren't going to go easy on him."

"What about adults?"

"An unforgivable'll land you in Azkaban, no matter who you do it on. It's not always easy to make a case before the Wizengamot, though."

"Anyways, my next case is a death that Miss Hamm came across. The muggle police can't figure it out, which tends to mean magic was involved, and that would make it our case."

He pulled a single sheet of paper off the top of a stack of parchment and shrugged.

"Take a look at this, you'll probably make more sense of it than I could..."


End file.
